


On Dragon's Wings: Dream's Torture

by SunFlarerito



Series: On Dragon's Wings [3]
Category: dreamteam - Fandom, minecraftyoutubers
Genre: Blood, Crying, Dream misses being a human, Other, Pain, Regret, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Use of Knives, Violence, dragon - Freeform, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito
Summary: Another piece for AzureDiamond51's On Dragon's Wings AU. Go follow for their awesome writing.In this piece:Dream can't cope with his new life. Being half dragon has caused so much problems already; he just wants to be done. In an effort to free himself, he tries so hard to rip the scales off of his own body.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: On Dragon's Wings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003248
Kudos: 55





	On Dragon's Wings: Dream's Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureDiamond51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/gifts).



“Dream!” George called as he struggled to get on one shoe. He fell backwards when he lost his balance and that sent Sapnap into a laughing fit. “Really?” He glared at his friend which only made Sapnap laugh harder. George huffed and blew some hair out of his face. He stood back up and situated his shoe on his foot.

“You need help getting your shoes on Gogy?” Sapnap said through chuckles.

George stood up to him and glared at him. “Don’t you start.” He pointed his finger at Sapnap.

Dream walked into the living room, rubbing his claws over his arm. He glanced down and noticed George and Sapnap with their shoes on. Sapnap leaned over the counter and grabbed the car keys.

“Going somewhere?” Dream asked as he came to them. He tilted his head as Sapnap jangled the keys. His ears flinched as the metal came in contact with one another again and again. Over and over. The sound was… something.

Dream snapped out of the trance as he turned back to George.

“We’re just going to the store.” George smiled at Dream then stole the keys from Sapnap when he saw how it was affecting Dream. He stared him down then started to walk to the door. He paused and turned back to Dream. “Stay here and don’t cause trouble.” He opened the door and turned back around to smile and wave at Dream as he opened the door.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” George pointed at him before walking outside.

“None of us can make that promise George.” Sapnap’s voice grew distant as he followed George and shut the door, leaving Dream in the apartment alone.

Dream raised his hand and rubbed his arm again.

What was he meant to do? He couldn’t exactly go outside and do his own stuff. He wasn't exactly normal. He couldn’t exactly blend in with humans. He couldn’t go to a restaurant and grab pizza like he could before. He also wasn’t really comfortable with messing around with half the stuff in the apartment either. He didn’t want to break anything with his large claws or knock something over with his sweeping tail and big, flapping wings.

Dream’s ears perked up when he heard the sound of a car engine turning on. The revving of the engine told him it was George’s car. He’d recognize that engine hum anywhere.

Dream ran over to the window and unhinged it before pushing it open. He peeped his head outside and turned into the direction their car left in. His wings sunk lower to his body. He just missed them.

He pulled his head back in, getting one of his horns caught on the window seal. After some struggling, he yanked his head back inside, shaking it, then slammed the window closed. He growled at it before turning back to the inside.

He sighed and his shoulders fell as he looked around.

He remembered when they were all here together, playing uno and throwing cards at each other whenever a skip, draw two, or a wild draw four was played. They would curse at the person who played them before, annoyingly, grabbing the cards/

Dream’s shoulders slumped even further.

He was just a normal being then. He didn’t have to worry about these wings on his back. He didn’t have to worry about his tail sweeping any vases of flowers over.

He turned to his wings on his back. He ran his claws along the outside of his wing. He pulled his hand closer to his face and stared at the midnight black claws. They were placed right where his normal fingers should be. They were a part of him that didn’t belong. He glanced at his wings. Those were parts of him that didn’t belong. His tail swept around his feet. That was a part of him that didn’t belong.   
  


He never wanted this! He never asked to be abducted by these asshole government scientists! He never asked to be their fucking experiment! He never asked to be changed into a fucking dragon!

…

He never wanted any of this.

Dream growled in anger as he stared at the black scales on his hands. This wasn’t him! This was a dragon! He wasn’t a dragon! HE WASN’T A MONSTER!

These… these scales on his hands only were signs of what he was. They were signs that he wasn’t human. Anyone could look at him and see him. They would know what he was.

He wasn’t human.

He snarled and hissed his tongue at his scales. If he could just get rid of them, maybe he could be normal again. Maybe he could walk along the streets outside and not be stared at in disgust or confusion or fear. Maybe he could go back to his normal life without having anything to do with being a dragon!

Dream gripped onto his hand and dug into his scales. His claws had trouble getting in around the smooth, polished scales of his. He snarled at it and tried harder to dig his claws under his hand. His talons finally gripped around a single scale. Dream took a deep breath before he started pulling.

The scales started to rip from his skin as he pulled. He clenched his teeth as pain shot through his left arm. His tail started to swing around furiously and he stomped down on it, hoping to get it to stop squirming and in hopes to drive the pain away from his hand. He growled at the pain, but continued to pull harder, tugging the scale from the spot were it laid.

He threw his head to the ceiling as tears started to crawl down his face. He shook his head.

_ Don’t feel pain. Don’t cry. Don’t be a pissbaby! PULL THE FUCKING SCALE! _

He ignored the pain that zapped through him and he pulled on it more. More and more skin ripped from the scale and soon, his peachy skinned arm and black scaly hand were covered in dark blood.

He yelled at growled as he forced his hand away, stopping the pain. He fell to the ground and whimpered. He shakily lifted his left hand. It still hurt from the pain. A single tear fell from his cheek as he saw the blood continue to trickle down and fall onto the floor.

He shook his head and growled, pushing himself back up. He wouldn’t give up so easily. He  _ will _ get this scale to come off.

He started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, looking for something,  _ anything _ he could use.

His wings flapped randomly and Dream snarled at them before clawing at them, commanding them to stay back. He threw his wings back in anger. He was in no mood to deal with this shit.

His tail wrapped around his legs and he struggled as he nearly tripped over it and fell. He gripped onto the edges of the counter and kicked his tail, having a fit with it before he forcefully kicked it away. It hurt a little, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to care. He didn’t want this.

He turned away from his hurt tail and his eyes opened wide as he noticed the knives on the counter. His wings shuddered as if they knew what he was going to do.

He stared at them, taking a few deep breaths before stepping forward and grabbing a knife.

He ran the sharp blade over his claws. This would have to do.

He took a deep breath and then continued to stab at his hand. His scales kept deflecting the knife like a shield. He hissed as he was getting very annoyed. Finally, he found the area his claws dug in earlier, where the scale was half lifted up, and he dug the knife down into the slot. The knife made contact with his skin and Dream flinched his head away and hissed in pain. He shook his head, keeping track of what he was doing. He turned to face the knife properly and angled it so he could cut off the scale. He dug further into his skin with the knife, struggling with the scale. Blood trickled onto the blade and seeped down on his arm.

He growled with anger and gritted his teeth so he didn’t lash out. He kept his eyes clear of tears.

He spent minutes working on the stubborn scale, trying to pry it off of his body. He grabbed the knife, tight in his grasp and sliced it through the scale.

The scale came flying off, tearing at the last bit of skin and a pool of blood had formed where it once was. He growled and slammed his fist into the counter. Tears pricked in his eyes and fell down his face. The scale fell onto his arm and bounced off onto the ground.

His breathing had picked up. He laid on the counter, not moving. His eyes were closed. His wings had shuddered close to him and his tail wrapped around his leg in fear. His left hand was shaky. He opened his eyes and peeked at the scale he had successfully taken off his hand. Blood was pouring out profusely all over his arm.

He whimpered as he stared at the one scale he cut off. He shook his head and turned away. He couldn’t cry. He had to be strong.

His right hand reached for the knife and he found it shaking. He gripped it with his left hand, whimpering a little in pain as he tried to keep it steady.

Tears fell from his eyes and he used his uninjured hand to wipe his tears. His claws made contact with his cold, solid scales under his eyes and over his cheeks. He paused. He grabbed the silver knife and held it up to his face. He glanced at his reflection. He touched his scales again with his claws.

His hands could be covered with gloves. His feet could be covered and hidden as well. But his face… that was the most noticeable.

Dream growled as he angled the knife at his right cheek. He took a deep breath, trying to get over the sense of pain he knew he would experience. He shook his wings back, directed the knife, then stabbed it at his face.

The knife dug under a scale and cut into his skin. Blood formed and dripped down. He continued to dig with the knife, a stinging sensation crawling up towards his eyes and causing them to tear up.

He took his injured, shaking left hand, and wiped them away.

This scale was easier, as it was much smaller than the one on his hand, but it hurt like a motherfucker.

Dream growled and jabbed the knife at him again, desperate to get the scale off.

The scale popped off and fell to the ground.

Dream roared in pain. It hurt so much. He dropped the knife in pain and it clattered as it hit the ground. He fell to the ground and curled his knees up to his chest. He hugged his legs and dug his face into his knees, staining his pants in blood.

He cradled to himself, rocking slightly. Tears formed and fell down his face and he didn’t even bother with them anymore. There was no way he could cut off all his scales. He would never be free from this curse. Never.

Blood ran down his arm and cheek in little rivers around him and his tears formed little pools too. They both soaked his clothes.

He sat there, curled on the floor for hours until George and Sapnap came back.

“We’re home!” George called as he opened the door. He was fumbling with the apartment keys, trying to take them out of the doorknob while holding bags of food. He finally yanked it out and walked inside with Sapnap behind him. “Dream?” George placed down the food and walked into his apartment, looking for his scaly friend. He gasped and took a couple steps back as he saw Dream, curled up on the floor with scales dotting the ground next to him, blood on his clothes, and a bloodied knife lying next to him.

“Holy shit!” Sapnap stared, shocked at all of this.

George ran over to his friend, crying on the floor.

“Dream.” He said it soothingly as he picked his buddy up, propping his head on his leg. Dream just whimpered and hid his face in George’s leg, ashamed of what he was and what he did.

George looked up at Sapnap and saw Sapnap examining something on the floor. He knelt down and picked up a black scale on the ground before turning his attention to the knife.

Sapnap’s shoulders slumped down and George understood what Dream did as well. Or, what he tried to do.

“Dream.” he said as tears started to form in his eyes. “Did you try to cut off your scales?”

Dream only whimpered and curled more into himself. Sapnap sat down next to them and George brushed Dream’s hair with his hand.

“You don’t need to cut off your scales.” He sniffled a little. “We love you no matter what you look like.”

Sapnap nodded. “Yeah.” He placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder. “We’re friends no matter what. We will always be here for you.”

Dream sniffled and slowly raised his head from where he hid it. He was met with two friendly smiling faces.

“I don’t care what you are.” George smiled and wiped a tear from his face. “You’re my friend.”

He pulled Dream into a hug and Sapnap joined in too.

Dream smiled as his friends’ warm grasp embraced him. He wiped a tear from his face and hugged them back, wrapping his tail and wings around them.

**Author's Note:**

> That was harsh, I know.
> 
> I said this in every piece, but go follow AzureDiamond51.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my angst writing.  
> Have a good day!


End file.
